Vincent's Daughter
by Seras015
Summary: Vincent and Yuffie's daughter discovers she has a special power on her sixteenth birthday...
1. Chapter 1

Vinent's Daughter

by:serasfamiliar

Diclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or it's characters but I own my original characters.

This is my first fanfic...so don't be too hard on me...R&R constructive criticism is welcome, flames are not.The prologue isn't that long but the next chapter will be longer.

Prologue:

Vincent tried to drown out Yuffie's constant screams of pain by staring manacingly at a streak of wallpaper that was peeling off the wall.He stared at it in such a way that it was like he was saying,"Stop peeling or else.",but nothing he did could take his mind off Yuffie.Soon he would be a father.This still seemed strange to him,like he was living someone elses life, a dream that he didn't want to end."_Whoever would have ever thought you,quiet, strong, emotionless Vincent Valentine,could be a loving and caring father?"_Vincent was brought back out of his thought at the sound of Chaos' voice."What do you want demon?"Vincent shot back a reply rather angrily. Chaos was apparently caught off guard by Vincent's tone of voice,as an uneasy silence settled over Vincent's mind."_I only meant..."_ Chaos was cut short as a loud crying came from Yuffie's room.Vincent jumped to his feet as the doctor exited Yuffie's room and approached him." It's a girl,Yuffie has named her Seles." Vincent stared at the doctor and swelled with pride,he Vincent Valentine, was now a father.the doctor suddenly placed a hand on Vincent's shoulder his face bore a solemn expression." Vincent...there's some thing I need to tell you...Vincent's pride left him and an empty hollow feeling replaced it,he knew what he was about to hear,and he didn't think he could bear it...

Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Vincent's daughter

by:Seras015

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, but I do own my characters.

This chapter one, I tried to set it up better. R&R,once again constructive critiscism is welcome and flames are NOT.Sorry if Vincent is OOC. The next chapter will be longer I promise!

Chapter one: Concerning One's Destiny

Cold.

Dark.

This would describe the room where Seles found herself. " I can't see a thing..." Seles strained her eyes in the darkness her words echoing.She fumbled around, blindly reaching out in front of her. She felt something hard and wooden. "A door?" Seles ran her hands across it looking for the handle. " I wonder where it goes..." Upon finding the handle she turned it and pushed the door open,revealing a long hallway dimly lit by candles along the wall.She ran down the hallway hoping for an exit,but the hall seemed to stretch on forever. "Where's the end?" Seles slowed her pace to a walk.

"Are you lost girl?" Seles turned to see an old woman approaching. She was short and fat and wore an old fashioned dress. " This isn't the way to the exit you know." The woman kept approaching.Seles suddenly felt uncomfortable and began to back away. " You're special you know,you can finally break the seal for me..." The woman reached out and Seles stepped back once more and released a gasp as she began to fall down...

down...

down...

Images passed by by in her head...a young boy about her age with blonde hair and a scar across his eye,her father,Vincent,and a silver dagger.She couldn't breathe,the air was to thin,was she going to die?

Seles opened her eyes and gasped for air,and found herself staring at the dull gray of the apartment ceiling.She pulled herself out of bed and walked over to her bedroom window.The sun was just beginning to rise over Midgar the eastern sky was slowly turning orange,pink,and red. _"What was that dream?"_ Seles sank into thought as she began to dress. She pulled off her pajammas and pulled on a red tanktop and a pair of khaki shorts._ " What seal was that creepy old woman talking about?"_ She opend her door and entered the living room.Seles nearly jumped as she saw two crimson eyes watching her in the dark.

" What are you doing up this early?" Seles realized this was just Vincent,not another dream.

" Just thought I'd get an early start." She lied of course and she knew he could tell. " Would you like breakfast?" Seles turned on the light and it revealed Vincent sitting on the couch.

"No... I have to go to work in a few minutes." Vincent continued to watch his daughter as she walked into the kitchen. " Sure you don't want to tell me why your really up?" Vincent stood and approached Seles. " There's no way you just got up this early especially on Saturday."

" I had a bad dream that's all..." Seles had a headache and didn't really want to talk right now. " Do you want some coffee?" Seles decided it was best to try and change the subject.She looked up at Vincent who was apparently caught off guard by her sudden question.

"...no I have to go." Vincent pulled his crimson cloak over his shoulders and fastened the buckles. " Oh,and Happy Birthday." Vincent kissed Seles on the forehead." You're sixteen today right?" Seles nodded in response. " Your mother would be proud..."

End Chapter one


	3. Chapter 3

Vincent's Daughter

by:Seras015

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII ,but I do own my characters.

Well,here's chapter two.R&R, constructive criticism welcome ,and flames are NOT.Sorry if anyone's OOC.

Chapter Two:Kiss

A few hours later Seles decided to go for a walk as she waited for Vincent to come home. "My sixteenth birthday." Seles looked up at the sky and let the sun warm her face. They were having a party,a very small one mind you, the only guests were that were going to come was the infamous Cloud and Tifa(Vincent told her stories of when they saved the world and he met her mother Yuffie.), supposedly they had a son a little older than her. " I hate parties...I'm glad it's going to be a small one..." Though really she wished she was having a bigger party with more guests. Seles wandered into the park where she sat on a bench and watched the people that went by.

"You look bored." Seles looked up to see a young boy about two years older than her. " Mind if I join you?" The boy sat down next to Seles.Seles looked at his face and almost gasped,he looked just like the boy from her dream,only without the scar.

" I don't think I've ever seen you,do you live around here?" Seles didn't know who this guy was,but she felt as though she knew him. She couldn't help but look at his face, he was extremely handsome and he had the oddest blue eyes she had ever seen.

" Actually, I'm just here for the week, with my mother and father..." He paused for a moment as if in thought before continuing. " My name is Leon Strife,by the way." He smiled a smile that could melt the coldest of ice.

" Mine is Seles Valentine, I live in an apartment near here." Seles looked into his strange glowing blue eyes, her father had told her of someone with these kind of eyes. What did he say his last name was? She hadn't heard...not that it mattered. " Today is my sixteenth birthday!" Seles smiled. " I'm having a small party later, maybe you can make it, Leon."

Leon smiled back. " I'd love to, but my mother and father are taking me to meet one of their old friends..." Seles' smile faded,and she made an exscuse to leave.

" Maybe I'll see you around then?" Seles looked at him with hope in her eyes, she didn't know why, but she didn't want this to be the last time she saw him. Maybe it was her dream, or maybe it was because he was a hottie ... either way she wanted to see him again.

" I hope so." Leon stood up, nodded goodbye, smiled, and left. He too had had dreams of Seles,but his images were different.

" Umm...Seles..."

" Yes..." Seles responded happily to hear him say her name.

" Nevermind" Leon left the park. Seles was left alone to her thoughts.

When Seles went back to the apartment Vincent was already there. " You look happy..." Vincent greeted his daughter and sat down

on their couch.

" I guess so..." Seles smiled and sat down beside Vincent. " When are Cloud and Tifa coming?" She looked at Vincnet as he replied.

" In a few minutes." Vincent stood and walked into the kitchen. When he returned he held a small pachage. " I wanted to give you this... I think Yuffie would have wanted you to have it" Seles took the package and removed the plain brown paper with care.

" Oh!" Seles pulled out the contents. " Mom's headband!" Seles pulled it over her hair. " Thank you!" Seles nearly cried, she had never known her mother, but she had seen pictures of her, wearing this headband. " I'll wear it always." this sweet moment was interupted by a knock on the door. Vincent answeresd it, and Seles released a small gasp. There stood Cloud, Tifa,and...Leon!

" Seles?" Leon walked over to Seles. " I didn't know your dad was Vincent!" Seles nodded and looked over at Cloud and Tifa.

" Your parents are Cloud and Tifa." They looked exactly as Vincent had described. Cloud and his choccobo hair and Tifa and her... well you can guess what makes her stand out. " Well...I guess we kow who the old friend was, and you did make it to my party." She smiled.

" Yeah...I guess I did." Leon smiled back. It was a nice party. Seles and Leon spent most of their time glancing at one another.

" Seles you look a lot like Yuffie." Tifa walked over to Seles, who was sitting at the table eating a piece of cake. "Yor hair is the color of Vincent's ,but you have it cut almost the same except for the front..." Tifa smiled " you have her face." Seles swelled with pride.

" Thank you." Seles finished her cake and stood up. " Did you see where Leon went?" Tifa smiled slyly.

" He went outside, he said for you to meet him." Tifa continued to smile. " I think he's quite taken with you." Seles turned as red as Vincent's cloak.

" I better go meet him!" Seles quickly left the apartment her face still as red as ever. She exited and ran around the side of the building. " Ooof!" Seles ran into a warm firm object.

" I'm not that important am I?" Seles looked up into Leon's blue eyes. There faces were so close she could feel his warm breath.

" Um... you wanted to see me?" Seles stepped back and straightened her clothing. She tried not to remember Tifa's words.

"Yes, There's something I need to tell you." Leon stepped back toward Seles and looked down into her eyes. " I've been having strange dreams... dreams about the future and I see you and me...together and then everything goes black and I can't see you anymore." Leon leaned in toward Seles and whispered in her ear his warm breath blowing on her face. _" I don't want anything to happen to you"_ Seles' blushed deeply. Leon pulled back and looked into her eyes again.

" I have dreams about my destiney...and about you." Seles was so close to Leon now she could feel his heartbeat. " I think..." Seles never finished her sentence because Leon wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his lips to hers.

Sorry if it was poorly written I think I'm trying to get writers block. Maybe the next chap. will be better! I hope everyone will keep reading. Let me know if it's confusing or to vauge. The next chap. will be more revealing. This chap. was focusing more on LeonxSeles. Vincent,Tifa, and Cloud will be in the next chap. I don't think I'm doing to bad...


	4. Kiro

Vincent's Daughter

by: Seras015

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII, but i do own my original characters.

Well, here's chapter 3 R&R constructive criticism welcome, flames are not. Sorry if anyone's OOC. I don't know how or when this is gonna end... BTW don't mind any grammatical errors. Sorry I know I said there would be more of Vincent, Cloud and Tifa in this chapter but things changed, maybe next chapter... I hope nobody minds. I'm also sorry the plot progresses so slowly.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or it's characters.

Chapter 3: A Missing Seles

Seles kissed back for a moment and suddenly pulled away and ran. " Seles! Seles! Come back!" Leon ran after her as she dashed in the apartment building. Seles stopped to catch her breath. She began to feel naucious, she leaned on the wall, and then totally blacked out.

_" Seles, my daughter, are you sixteen already?"_ A woman's voice spoke to Seles.Seles found her self once again in total darkness.Only one area was illuminated and someone was standing there. _" You have been having visions, have you not?" _The figure was slender and from what she could tell she was very pretty.

" Mom?" Seles began to run towards the light and her mother, Yuffie. " Mom!" Seles continued to run in the darkness in vain, the light just kept evading her. " I **have** been having visions... and I'm afraid." Seles was suddenly engulfed in light and Yuffie wrapped her in a tight embrace.

" There is nothing to be afraid of..." Yuffie continued to hold Seles. " When the time comes you'll know what to do." Seles began to cry.

" I'm just so confused." Seles continued to cry harder. Yuffie smiled slightly. " I wish you were alive!" Seles wept more.

" Take this it may help you." Yuffie handed Seles a strange green orb. " This is my Materia...I stole it in Cosmo Canyon..." Yuffie giggled. " Shop keeper never saw it coming!" Seles laughed a little. " I have to go now, but remember you are the seal..." Yuffie disappeared. Seles placed the materia in her pocket. She heard someone calling her name.

Leon ran through the door to the apartment building and got on the elevator. He ran his hand through his blonde hair. " What did you go and do that for..." Leon spoke his thoughts aloud and exited the elevator. Something extremely hard hit him on the back of the head and he blacked out.

Seles awoke with a cry of pain as pain shot through her body, like a thousand jolts of electricity went through her. " You're finnally awake I see..." Seles tried to see who was speaking to her, but she was blinded with pain. " We finally caught you alone." Seles' vision returned and she saw who was talking to her, a young man of about twenty-three with black hair, green eyes, and glasses.He was actually quite good looking.

" W-who are y-you?" Seles found it hard to talk her whole body ached, Seles looked around and realized her arms and legs were bound to the wall...she couldn't move. " W-where am I?" Seles looked at her speaker who was sitting in a chair looking at her.

" The master calls me Kiro...I have no real name." His eyes seemed to glow with malice and hatred and Seles forced herself to look away. " You are underneath Midgar." Kiro sttod and approached Seles. " They didn't say the key was so young and pretty" He put his hand on the side of her face, it was cold as ice. " I'm not complaing though..." he caressed her face in a way that made her shiver involuntarily.

" Leon...help me..." Seles was shaking uncontrollably and Kiro was laughing hysterically.

" AHA HAHAHAHAHAH!" He leaned over and whispered in her ear. She could feel the warm moisture of his breath as he spoke. " No one can help you now." Seles felt violent sobs overtake her body.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Vincent's Daughter

By: Seras0015

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII...I wish I did...

Chapter 4

Vincent ran down the streets of Midgar, looking in every alleyway and building for signs of his daughter. " Where the hell is she?" It had been two days since they found Leon unconcious outside the apartment.

" Vincent, calm down." Cloud was out of breathe, he was having a hard time keeping up with Vincent. " We'll find her." Cloud did his best to sound confident but Vincent could hear the uneasiness in his voice. It was raining, making it difficult to see the grimy streets. Cloud was worried about Leon as well, he still hadn't come to.

_" Vincent." _Vincent nearly jumped as Chaos spoke.

"_It's been awhile my friend" _VIncent was happy to hear his voice. He needed Chaos' help."_I need a little assistance"_

_"Of course, but what about him?" _Vincent looked back at Cloud who was now soaked and totally out of breathe.

_" He'll be fine"_

_"as you wish."_ Vincent felt a familiar tightness in his chest as Chaos took over. Wings burst from his back, but he felt no pain. He could sense Seles was close...but where...

Leon's eyes fluttered open and he found himself in Vincent's apartment. He stood and stepped foward, his foot met with something soft and warm. " What...the.." He looked down to see his mother, lying in a pool of on the floor.

" Are you awake?" Leon turned to see a tall figure belonging to a young man.

" Who are you? Did you do this?" Leon looked from the man to Tifa. The man looked at the woman and then at Leon.

" Master calls me Kiro..." He laughed hysterically. " She was fiesty, so is the girl...what was her name..."

"S-seles?"

"Yes! that's it!" Kiro stepped from the doorway. "She cries when she sees me, she cries for you."

"...leave her alone..."

" You are the same...you and she."

" What?"

"You are the other half to the key." Leon looked into Kiro's eyes, They were strange eyes, totally void of emotion." That's why you want her, it is your destiney."

"What the hell are you talking about!"

" You will be the one to kill her in the end..."

Leon awoke to find his mother standing over him. " Oh! you're awake!" Tifa stroked his hair. The apartment was dark and he could hear ran hitting the windows.

_" It was just a dream...but it seemed so real..." _Leon pulled himself up. "Where's Seles?" Leon remembered entering the building after her but the rest was still a blank.

" We don't know."

" Kiro."

"Who?"

Seles felt icy hands on her skin. " I saw him, that Leon you want so much." She recognized the voice of Kiro. " He was pathetic...not worthy to be the other half." He pressed against her. " I won't let him have you."

"...what am I?"

" A key...what to?" Kiro licked her face, Seles shivered, Kiro smirked. " I guess I'll tell you."

"..."

" You are the key to the holy one."

" Who...is that?" Seles was filled with fear as he held her.

" I think you call him Seohiroth.." Kiro carressed her hair, the room was dark and wet, but now there were torches and a bed.

" S-sephiroth?" Seles' ankles and wrists throbbed from where they had been bound. " why.."

" Lucreccia longs for her child so...even though she's old...she longs to care for him."

" What good am I?" Seles shivered as he kissed her neck. She could only make out his eyes in the darkness, they were filled with madness.

" You hold his blood in your vains...Vincent was his father." Kiro held Seles tightly. " He will kill you in the end...the one you hold dear will kill you." Kiro felt something warm fall on his shirt sleeve. " Tears..."

" No he won't..." Seles cried as she had for days. She understood now...they would bleed her...and Leon would do it.

Author's note: Might be awhile before I get the next chapter up. Reviews are nice! hint They make me happy! hint


	6. Chapter 6

Vincent's Daughter

by:Seras015

Disclaimer:I do not own Final Fantasy VII

Chapter 5

Seles knew that Leon would not conciously hurt her...or would he? Either way she wished to see him. She still didn't really know where she was, Kiro said it they were underneath Midgar, but she didn't know exactly where.The room she was in was dimly lit by torches, her eyes had grown accustomed to the darkness. The only piece of furniture was a single bed,wich she was sitting on. All she could think about was Leon. Ever since she had met him she had wished to stay with him. Was it really because he was the other half? Did he like her or was that fake too? She was alone and scared, she was doing her best to hold together, but she was near her breaking point. "Leon I need you..."

"Is **he** all your ever gonna talk about?" She hadn't noticed Kiro come in. His eyes contained an expression she had never seen. Jealousy? His black hair was neatly combed so that the front was long, but done in a way that wouldn't cover his eyes. He was taller than her, his glasses were well cared for. "I don't see what's so special about **him**." He always wore black making it difficult to see him through the darkness. He walked foward and sat beside her. Seles couldn't tell in the darkness, but she thought he was crying. Seles slowly reached foward, hesitating for a moment, then carefully removed his glasses.

"He treats me well." She touched his face. "You don't care about anything,but yourself." He turned and looked at her and for the first time his eyes weren't filled with malice, but with sorrow. He slowly lowered his head onto her shoulder. She knew he was weeping as hot tears ran down her cold skin.

"I won't let him have you, you're mine now." Seles stroked his hair, she knew she shouldn't comfort him, but she did anyway. He was caught off guard by this gesture and raised his head. "...I love you." Seles took a few moments to realize what was said to her. she was confused, and at a loss for words. She slowly brought her face close to his and gently pressed her lips against his. His lips felt icy and sent shivers up her spine. He kissed back passionately. He pressed her against him. This felt wrong, but why didn't she care? What was this she was feeling? Pity?...Love? She pulled away, there was a small click and the chamber door opened.

Vincent left Cloud standing on the street looking dumbfounded. The wind felt good on his face, he flexed his wings and flew higher. He had to find Seles, she was all he had left. He knew he couldn't bear it. If something happened to her, what was left of him would die. "_Master, have you become that weak in my abscence?" _Chaos' presence made him feel a bit better. He had hid him away in the back of his mind at Yuffie's request. She didn't want their daughter to know about Vincent's 'ability'. _" We'll find her. Don't worry"_

"That's not what worries me." Vincent scanned the ground in hopes of finding Seles, but she was nowhere to be seen. He held inside a secret dread that only Chaos knew. They had to hurry or they would only find a body. "It's the state of which we find her that worries me." He landed near the old Shinra building that was being torn down to make way in about a week for apartments and shops.He felt the wings sink back into his back. He was filled with dread, what if she was here? This old building looked like it would colapse any minute. The walls were crumbling, the glass broken out of all the windows. He slowly entered.

_"She's so close I can smell her..." _He could feel Chaos' confusion. "_I can't see her anywhere..." _ Vincent looked around and found the same confusion crept over him. The building was dark and dank, with no signs of life anywhere. He walked around, stopping whenever the building groaned. He walked up the stairs, which were broken, and stopped as the top floor was no longer exsistent. He turned to leave and Chaos spotted something. "_Look there Vincent those stairs look new, and they lead downward. "_

"I don't remember those..." Vincent approached the stairs and stepped on the first one. Immediately he felt a since of dispair and his eyes began to feel heavy he felt himself falling, then all went black. Chaos tried to wake him, but it did no good. Vincent fell down the stairs into darkness.

"_Vincent?"_

Leon found himself dwelling on the thought of Kiro and Seles. He didn't like this Kiro, especially didn't like the idea of him being around Seles. He found himself angered at the thought of Kiro touching her even slightly. He couldn't take his mind off what Kiro had said. ' _You will kill her in the end...' _What was that supposed to mean? He couldn't even think of hurting Seles, that was crazy, he had only known her for a day, and yet...

" Leon?" Leon was broken from his thoughts by the warm sound of his mother's voice. She looked worried, her soft expression had hardened and she was looking at him with eyes full of concern. " Who is Kiro?" He was at a loss for words...he didn't really know himself. The only thing he knew were a name and a face. Tifa pursed her lips tightly, waiting for an answer. Leon had been muttering strange things while unconcious. Things she didn't understand like, '_Seles,Tu esti cheia,sangele tau was deschide sigilele' _Which she guessed to be romanian, which she didn't understand a word of.

"I don't know, but he has Seles..." Leon became angered at the words he spoke. He felt confused, he didn't know what to do. He knew she was somewhere in Midgar. Vincent and Cloud would find her, he was sure of it. He was going to go out and look too. "I want to help look for her." Tifa's eyes filled with concern.

"You can't! You just woke up!" Tifa pressed her hand to his forehead. "It's raining and you have a fever, if you go out you'll surely get pneumonia." She stroked his hair, he looked determined to go out. "I can't let you go." He pulled away from her hand. She looked at him in shock. "Is she really so important to you?" She touched his face. "You barely know her..."

"I...I love her..." Leon felt his face turn bright red. He finally understood, this feeling wasn't because she was the key, but because he loved her deeply. "I want her to be safe."

"Leon..." Leon looked at her and saw she was crying. "Go..." Leon hugged his mother, dressed, and ran out the door.

The door to Seles' chamber swung open. There were footsteps and Kiro quickly stood up. He looked afraid, even in the dark Seles could tell. He stood in front of Seles, blocking the one who had entered's path. "It can't be time already?" Kiro spoke his voice shaking, though he did his best to steady it. "He's not here yet, the boy has not arrived." She tried to see who was standing there in the darkness, but Kiro blocked them.

"I'm afraid so Kiro." Kiro sat back on the bed, his eyes had gone hollow again. She could now see the speaker clearly, he was a tall boy of about eighteen, his hair was a brilliant shade of auburn, his eyes were green like Kiro's and they showed no emotion. "Not even you can protect her now." He also wore black making it hard to tell his features, at his side glinting in the light the torches gave off, was a dagger, polished untill it nearly glowed. "As for the boy, he is on his way." He let his gaze drift to Seles and she felt her chest tighten with uneassiness. This man made her feel nervous and afraid, she had grown used to Kiro, one might even say she had grown fond of him. However this man was not at all like Kiro. He continued to stare at Seles and the feeling grew worse. " We also found the one called Vincent collapsed outside our gate." At last he broke his gaze from her and the feeling immediately subsided.

"Thomas, can't we wait a little longer?" So, his name was Thomas. Seles felt cold shivers run up her spine. Kiro was obviously very afraid of him,as his voice was unsteady as he spoke, and he wouldn't look at Thomas.

"No, we do this now." Thomas shoved Kiro aside and grabbed Seles by the wrist jerking her up. She released a small gasp and he threw her to the floor. "I told you not to become attached, Kiro." He walked foward and kicked Seles,who cried in pain. "The two of you make me sick." Kiro ran foward and grabbed Thomas by the shoulder.

"S...stop it!" Thomas turned and shoved his dagger into Kiro's chest, he let out a cry of pain and fell to the floor. Seles looked at Kiro's body and crawled over to him. He looked up at Seles who was bent over him, and for the first time, he smiled. "Would Leon have done that?" She couldn't answer, she just kept crying and saying Kiro's name over and over. " Are you crying for me at last?" Kiro drew one last breathe and closed his eyes.

"Come on." Thomas grabbed Seles' arm and pulled her up. "Your time will come soon enough." He pulled her out the door and they left Kiro's body lying motionless on the floor.

Authors' note:'_Seles,Tu esti cheia,sangele tau was deschide sigilele' _ Seles, you are the key, your blood will open the seal.

I WOULD LIKE TO THANK DARKANGELALLWAYS FOR THE ROMANIAN, AND I WANT TO THANK ALUCARDSBANE (my sister)FOR PROOFREADING THIS CHAPTER AND EDITING! TT


	7. Chapter 7

Vincent's Daughter

by:Seras015

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII

Chapter 6

Leon ran down the streets of Midgar, headed straight for the old Shinra building. He could feel something calling him. Seles was close, so close... "She has to be inside there, I just know she is." Leon continued to run, he didn't even notice Cloud as he ran past. His heart was racing, he payed no attention to his surroundings. Cloud yelled as he passed, but he didn't hear, all his thoughts were on reaching Seles, like he was possesed, like something inside him was trying to claw it's way free. "I have to hurry." He soon reached the Shinra building. He stepped through the rubble and went into the interior. He didn't stop to look around, he went straight for the stairs leading downward. He stepped on the first step, and immediately he felt relieved, the feeling of something clawing at his insides left. This place he entered gave him an odd feeling, and he began to say things,without realizing he was saying them. _"Seles, my dear sweet Seles."_ He stopped when his foot bumped something soft and warm. "Wha..." He knelt down running his hands over what he had found. "Vincnet?" The feeling of something clawing at his insides came again, so he left Vincent laying there and to ran to two large doors at the bottom of the stairs. He pushed and they opened.

"Welcome, we have been waiting."

Thomas pulled Seles down a stone hallway lit by torches. He had Seles by the wrist, his grip was so tight he was cutting off her cirrculation. "I watched you and Kiro...the two of you made me sick." At the mention of Kiro's name Seles began to feel uneasy. Thomas had killed Kiro, what if he... "You gonna cry again?" Thomas turned to face her. His hollow eyes seemed to glow in the darkness. "That's all you ever do." Seles felt extremely uneasy. She wished Leon was here...

"Seles?" Seles nearly jumped at the voice she heard, it was Leon! She wrenched away from Thomas and ran to him. Thomas didn't try to stop her, he mearly smirked. Leon looked at Thomas and he smirked back. "Is it almost time?" Seles looked at Leon. What did he say? Seles backed away and bumped into Thomas.

"_Ce faci" _Thomas grabbed her by the shoulders. His grip was tight. Leon walked closer, something about him seemed different. Like he wasn't himself. Seles felt hot tears roll down her face. She felt her body tremble with fear. This wasn't Leon, it couldn't be. Leon came foward and took her from Thomas. "De ce plangi?" He pulled her chin up so they they met face to face. "Nu plange micutototul se va termina incurand." Seles continued to weep, Leon lowerred his hewad and pressed his lips to hers. Thomas let out a cry of disgust. _"_ Te iubes dulcea me si inocenta Seles." Seles pulled away and tried to run past Thomas. Leon grabbed her and threw her to the floor. "_Sora mea, where are you going?"_ Leon brought himself down and grabbed her chin. "_You nor Leon will ruin my chance to get revenge."_

"S-sephiroth?" Leon was possesed? By Sephiroth? This was becoming too much for poor Seles. She began to rock back and forth. Thomas began to snicker. 'Leon' grabbed Seles' wrist and pulled her up.

"Yes, Leon wasn't coperating well." 'Sephiroth' continued down the hallway and was followed by a hysteric Thomas, who was toting Seles. "My soul has been kept safe inside him..." Seles felt her mind begin to fill with questions. "Then I discovered I had a half sister, who could take my place in death, allowing me to be revived." Sephiroth walked at a quicker pace. Thomas quickened his pace as well. Seles felt her head swimming. She was going to die, in a little while she would die. There was no one left to help her.

_"Vincent you have to wake up." _Chaos tried to awaken Vincent, but it seemed of no use. Then something kicked Vincent. Vincent's mind stirred a little. "_Come on Vincent, open your eyes!"_ Something brushed across Vincent's face, and then stepped over him. Chaos tried again, this time he responded.

"Where am I?" Vincent opened his eyes and pulled himself up. His head was pounding and the room seemed to spin. He vomited. He felt uneasy. "Ugh...what is this place?" Vincent looked to see too large doors. He pushed them open and found himself inside what appeared to be a ...castle? His crimson eyes pierced through the darkness. "Is Seles in here?"

_"I think so, her scent is faint, but I sense her."_ Vincent proceeded slowly taking in his surroundings, he was in a long hallway with locked doors on each side. He slowly walked down the hall. He felt worry creeping its way into his mind. They came to one door that was different, it was open. _"I smell her scent strongly here, along with the smell of fresh blood."_ Vincent felt sick again...what if Seles was... Vincent peered into the room, smoke rose from a few torches that had blown out, in the floor near a bed lay a body. He approached the body and let out a sigh of relief, it wasn't Seles.

"Y...you're..V...vincent right?" A cold hand clasped Vincent's arm. He jumped and looked down to see the body was...alive. "Th...they took Seles...you have to hur...ry..or..it..." The hand released Vincent's arm and the man's eyes closed. This man was talking about Seles. So she was here, he had to find her. He felt relieved yet worried at the same time. This man had been stabbed recently... So she couldn't be far. He must have died to protect her.

"Thank you, your death will not be in vain." Vincent removed the dagger from Kiro's chest. "I will find her..."

End Chapter 6

AN: So what does everyone think? I want to thank all those who have been reviewing. If no one had reviewed I probably would have given up. I hope you all will stick with me to the end. I WANT TO THANK DARKANGEL-ALLWAYS FOR THE ROMANIAN. I love everyone who reviews. Reviews are nice. Does anyone think my writing has improved? I would also like to thank AlucardsBane for proofreading. She is my sister and I wuv her.

_Ce faci-_ What are you doing?

De ce plangi- Why are you crying

Nu plange micuto totul se va termina incurand- I love you my sweet and innocent Seles.

_Sora mea,- my sister_


	8. Chapter 8

Vincent's Daughter

by:Seras015

Disclaimer:I do not own Final Fantsy VII

AN: Sorry it took me so long to update. Thanks to hurricane Katrina, I've been without electricity for two weeks. I also have dial-up, and the phones were out.

Chapter 7

Seles felt a cold bottomless fear grip at her insides. Leon couldn't help her now. She was being carried down this hall to her death. She felt another jolt of terror and suddenly she couldn't breathe. "No,no,no...it wasn't supposed to be this way..." Thomas tightened his grip on her and looked into her face. "No,no,no...it wasn't supposed to be this way..." He laughed slightly and his mouth broke into a smirk.

"You humans are so amusing, always repeating yourself." He continued to look at her as he walked. "Did you break?" Seles said nothing, he was mocking her. "Can you be fixed?" He was now laughing hysterically. Seles tried to hold back her tears, but they came anyway. Staining her cheeks, she let them continue to flow freely, she was such a crybaby, but for some reason she didn't care. "Don't cry."

"Stop mocking her Thomas." Seles jumped at the sound of Leon's voice. It sounded unfamiliar somehow. "We don't want our precious Seles to cry." Leon turned and caught Seles by the chin. His eyes weren't the soft gentile blue of Leon's, they were now just like Thomas'...green and empty. "She must be happy...she's going to meet her mother." Seles stopped crying and looked up at Leon, her face full of shock and anger. "I don't know **what** father saw in her, she was nothing like Luccrecia." Thomas put Seles down and continued to laugh. "What's so funny Thomas?" Thomas looked surprised and immediately stopped laughing, a defeaning silence swept across them. "Luccrecia was much prettier and smarter." Leon looked at Seles with an expression of distaste. "Yuffie was inferior in every way to Luccrecia, what on earth did Vincent see in her?" Seles was boiling with anger at this point, she completely forgot her fear. Leon was standing very close to Seles at this point, his green eyes seemed to glow with some emotion she couldn't read.

"You damn monster!" Seles began pounding her fists on would-be Leon's chest. "I hate you! I hate you!" Seles' ponding became softer and softer untill she stopped, violent sobs shaking her. "I'll kill you Leon..."

"Leon? Why would you want to kill him?" This time it was Thomas that spoke, something about his tone was different. Seles turned to face him, and found a scene she didn't quite understand. Thomas was standing there, but was no longer smiling or laughing...he was crying. Why was he crying? It didn't make sense. He seemed out of place. Just like Kiro had before...

"Leon brought this upon me." Seles found herself in disbelieve of her own words. She loved Leon...or was that fake? Did she really care for him? She had so many questions that couldn't be answered. Thomas stared at her blankly. Seles felt something warm press against her. Leon was leaning against her. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her hair.

"Do you really blame me?" This voice was warm and kind...much unlike how it had been before. She leaned her head on his shoulder. "I didn't mean to..." Something wet fell on her neck. She looked up to see the blue eyes of Leon.He was crying. This was the real Leon not Sephiroth, Thomas was still merely standing there staring blankly. Then Leon spoke, but the cold malice had returned to his voice. "What has begun must be finished." Seles looked into green eyes now. Leon grabbed her wrist and began to forcefully pull her down the hall. Thomas seemed back to normal as well. Soon the came to a large room, it was pitch black with only one small patch of light in the center. There was some sort of altar on the floor, around it was a large extravagant symbol. Thomas took Seles from Leon and layed her on the alter and placed chains on her wrists and ankles. She had struggled a bit, but Thomas easily overpowered her. "Thomas..." Thomas nodded and took a long, brightly polished silver knife from Leon. On it was the same symbol that was on the floor, Thomas pulled up Seles' shirt a little ways and pressed the knife to her bare flesh. Leon mumbled something she didn't quite hear. Thomas pulled the knife across her skin slowly, cutting her flesh easily.

"Ah.." Seles winced as he pulled it across her skin. The wound bled freely, it soon ran off the altar onto the floor and fell on the symbol below. when the first few drops hit the symbol it seemed to glow. The more that fell the brighter it seemed to become. Thomas repeated this process three more times. The pain Seles felt was unbearable. When thomas stopped Seles tried to raise her head, but found she could not. The loss of blood in her already week condition proved to be too much. It was becoming harder and harder for her to see, even though the glowing symbol illuminated the whole room. The room appeared to be new, as had much of this place. Thomas stepped back and handed the knife to Leon. "Please stop..." Leon bent low close to her face. "It hurts." Leon slowly pressed his lips to hers. He brought his hand holding the knife up and slit her cheek, it began to trickle blood, and he pulled away. Seles cried harder. Her loud sobs breaking the silence.

"Blood is such a pretty color." Leon ran a finger over a cut smearing her blood. Thomas was chanting something in the background, but she couldn't make it out. She was afraid, but there was nothing she could do. She didn't even have the strength left to cry, her dry sobs continued to break the would be silence. The only sound was Thomas and her. "It should be about time for our other guest now." Thomas stopped chanting and walked towards the direction they had entered from. "The ritual is almost complete..." He carressed her face gently. Thomas had now stopped walking and stood perfectly quiet and still. Someone else was standing near him. Her vision was too blurred to see who, but she didn't have to wonder for long. "Vincent, so good to see you."


	9. Chapter 9

Vincent's Daughter

by: Seras015

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII

"I was wondering when you would arrive." Leon didn't look away from Seles as he spoke. Seles continued to sob dryly, but the the sobs were softer, more like hiccups. Thomas continued to merely stare at Vincent, as though he could see straight through him. "I was beginning to think that you weren't coming." He now drew his gaze from Seles and looked towards Vincent. "Better late than never I suppose." He turned back to his work, while Thomas stepped directly in front of Vincent. Blocking his view of Seles and Leon. "Don't worry though, Vincent, her pain won't last much longer."

"So, you're Vincent..." Thomas was smirking at Vincent, his eyes almost seemed to glow with malice. "I'm not impressed." He cracked his knuckles, the sound echoing through the room. Vincent's crimson eyes looked into Thomas' green ones.

"Move." Vincent began to try and move past him and head towards Leon, but Thomas shoved him back. "I will ask you again." Thomas merely smirked back at Vincent. "**_Move._**" He reached out with his claw and grabbed Thomas by the neck. Thomas began to choke as Vincent tightened his grip and lifted him a few inches off the ground.Seles' sobs had stopped and her eyes had closed, leaving them in almost complete silence. Vincent tossed Thomas effortlessly to the side.

"Wh-..why are...you so set..on saving her..." Thomas rubbed his throat which was covered in red welps. "Are you really that afraid to be alone?" Thomas stood up and walked back towards Vincent. "First you lost Yuffie, now you'll lose Seles." Thomas grinned with delight as a pained expression flashed across Vincent's face. "Poor little Vincent, all alone again." Vincent clenched his fist until his knuckles turned white. Thomas began to laugh.

"Shut up."

"What's the matter? Did I strike a nerve?"

"Shut up."

"She would have left you anyway."

"SHUT UP!" Vincent reached inside his cloak and pulled out his Quicksilver. Thomas was still laughing. "Stop laughing you son of a bitch." His voice was hollow and empty. Thomas stopped in mid-laugh and looked at Vincent. His eyes were still a shade of crimson, but something was different. "Vincent might be affected by your words, but I am not." He pressed the gun against Thomas' forehead. "I also will not show you mercy as he would have." He tightened his grip on the trigger.

"W-who are you if not Vincent?" For the first time Thomas' eyes showed a different emotion, fear.

"I am the demon Chaos, not that it will help you to know who I am." Thomas dropped to his knees. "So, you're actually afraid to die? How pathetic." Chaos dug the barrel of the gun into Thomas' forehead, digging into his flesh. "You know they say the only way to overcome your fears is to face them." Thomas' eyes widened as Chaos pulled the trigger.

Seles opened her eyes to once again find herself standing in complete darkness. "Am I dreaming again?" She found that her strength had returned, and stood. "Mother?" She began to walk, her arms thrust out in front of her looking for something to hold onto. Her footsteps echoing loudly. "Is there anyone here?" She let out a small cry as she colided into something hard.

"We meet again." A sweet female voice called out to her. She recognized it immediately as her mother. Seles turned and found her mother standing behind her. Yuffie smiled at Seles, who smiled back and ran into her arms. "Have you used that materia I gave ya yet?" Seles shook her head as she slipped her hand into her pocket and gripped the materia. Yuffie did her trademark grin. "I hope ya don't have to."

"What do you mean?" Seles looked up into her mother's face. Even though she was grrinning, tears were streaming down her face. "What does it do?" Seles pulled it out of her pocket. "How will I know if I have to use it?"

"You'll know." Yuffie wiped her nose with her arm, like a small child that had been crying. "At that time, you'll have to make a choice." Seles looked at the colored orb. "I can't tell you what to choose, but I have faith in you." Yuffie grinned wider. Seles slipped the materia back into her pocket "Now you have to go." Seles nodded and closed her eyes.

To Be Continued

A/N: You brought this upon yourself Spades...this is what you get for showing me pictures of your brother. A SHORT CHAPTER! AND I'M NOT UPDATING FOR SEVERAL WEEK/MONTHS/YEARS!


	10. Chapter 10

Vincent's Daughter

By: Seras015

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII

Thomas' body hit the floor with a loud thud, blood trickling from his forehead, where there was now a rather large hole. Leon turned and stepped away from Seles. "He was beginning to annoy me, I should thank you." He turned his head towards the motionless Thomas. Vincent looked at Leon, his eyes no longer burned with malice and hate, but with an emotion Vincent couldn't quite read. "Although this causes the need for me to dirty my hands..." Leon held his hands up, they were stained red from blood. "Though, I suppose they're dirty enough already."

"Give her to me." Vincent slowly raised his gun.

"Now, now Vincent." Leon spoke softly, almost tenderly, As a mother would to a frightened child. "There's no need for that...why don't you put it down." Their eyes met for a moment and Vincent's pulse quickened.

"I don't think..." Slowly Vincent lowered his gun, his eyes widening, he had no control over his movements. "What did you do Leon!"

"Come now father..." Leon walked slowly foward and took Vincent's gun easily from his hand. "Is this anyway to treat your son?"

"I don't consider you my son, Sephiroth."

"Do you disown Luccrecia as well?"

"No, I've simply let her memory stop haunting me." He lurched foward and jabbed his elbow into Leon's stomach. Leon's eyes widened as he dropped to his knees, covering his mouth with his hand as he coughed.

"That...was..unexpected." Blood trickled out from between his fingers. Leon slowly stood his legs, trembling slightly. "Didn't expect you to hit me that hard...no matter, this body isn't mine anyway."

"I'm done playing with you." Vincent glared. "Move."

Seles opened her eyes. She was still in the same place chained to the alter, bleeding profusely. "Ah.." She began pulling at her chains, trying to get free. She managed to slip one hand out, injuring it severly in the process. She winced a little and began trying to pull her other hand loose.

"Looks like I hold all the cards Vincent, you're in no position to make threats." He held up Vincent's gun. There was a soft moaning sound coming from a few feet behind him. "Well, it looks like the sweet little girl has awaken." He grinned. "It's only a matter of time before her blood completes the ritual."

She had now freed both hands and had managed to sit up. This motion of changing positions caused her to become dizzy. "It hurts..." She grasped the sides of her head as the room spun and she felt throbbing all over her body pain.

"This will stop, I'll kill you and it will stop." Vincent's voice was cracking, as though he had lost all hope. "It's never too late."

"Is that what you told Luccrecia?" Leon smiled as an expression of pain flashed across Vincent's face. "You say it no longer bothers you to think of her, but I think otherwise." Vincent dropped to his knees. "You make it too easy to toy with your emotions." He was now standing over Vincent. "Poor little Vincent." He reached down and grabbed a fistful of Vincent's hair, pulling him upwards.

Seles managed to regain her 'balance' and was now vigorously working on freeing her legs. "Hold on just a little longer...I'm coming.." The chains were cutting into her flesh as she tryed to wriggle out of them, leaving large red welps.

"...The ritual will not be finished..." Vincent grinned. "Not if you lose the body of your host before it is complete."

"What are you going to do? Kill Leon?" Leon grinned back, his teeth looked almost vampiric. "Seles wouldn't like that."

"No...do it father...it's all right.." Seles rolled off of the alter onto the floor. "Kill Leon...I can bring him back." Seles stood, her legs trembling beneath her. She walked towards them, Leon's eyes widened.

"How do you propose to bring him back?" Leon glared. "That type of magic hasn't been around for years."

"With this." Seles reached into her pocket and pulled out a bright green orb.

"Th-that was Yuffie's!" Vincent wrenched himself from Leon's grasp.

"Seriously...you aren't really going to.." Leon turned and shoved Vincent's gun into his stomach. "Come any closer, and I'll pull the trigger."

"Then we both go...together." Vincent reached and grabbed Leon's head, caressed his cheeks. "You fire my gun...and I'll snap your neck.."

"S-surely you aren't serious..." Leon's looked at Vincent in total fear.

"Try me."

"N-no dad...don't!" Seles stumbled foward.

"Stay back Seles." Vincent tightened his grip on Leon's face.

"So be it..." Leon pulled the trigger. Seles ran foward crying loudly. Vincent turned Leon's head, his neck breaking with a loud snap.

Seles screamed.

CONTINUED

AN: Okay, this whole chapter may and probably did come off as cheesy, but it's not my fault. XD I blame it on BAD, CHEESY RP. That's right. I was and most likely still am in a cheesy RP. Yeesh. Anyways, the next chapter is probably the LAST and FINAL chappie. ARE YOU HAPPY SPADES? I UPDATED! Ideas would be much appreciated. MUCH appreciated. . . 


	11. Chapter 11

Vincent's Daughter

by: Seras015

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII

Seles dropped to her knees, the reality of what had just happened sinking in. Her face, stained with blood and tears, bore a look of pure terror. "No..no...no...It wasn't supposed to be this way.." She repeated these words to herself over and over. Her voice cracking and with an occasional hint of hysterics. She continued to sit there rocking back and forth, oblivious to the pain her own injuries were causing. "If only, I hadn't been so weak.." She pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She felt something in her pocket cutting into her flesh, she tried to ignore it at first, but soon slipped her hand inside. "..what is..." She pulled out a small green orb. She stared at it as though it was the strangest object in the world, and that at any given moment it would disappear. "Materia..." she smiled slightly and uselessly wiped her face with her left hand. "..Life materia." Unable to standup she slowly crawled towards the bodies of the two men she loved. She tenderly pulled Vincent's head onto her lap. "I only have the strength to use it once..." she gently brushed the hair from Leon's face. "Who do I choose?"

"...uhn.." A groan sounded out through the room, causing Seles to jump slightly. She cast her gaze downward and noticed Vincent try to open his eyes. His wound was serious, but not fatal.

"...Leon.." Seles extended her right hand and pressed against his forehead. Crying from relief she began to cast life.

2 years later...

The rain gently beat against the apartment window as Seles hurridly ran down the hall. "Hurry! We'll be late!" She was, of course, speaking to Leon. She smiled brightly at him as he dressed.

"What's the hurry?" He yawned as he buttoned his shirt. "It doesn't matter that much if we're late." He smiled at her and pulled a gold chain with a green orb attached over his head.

"You know how dad gets and you still carry that?"

"For luck." He grinned and helped her pull on her coat. Gently wrapping his arms around her, he placed a small kiss on her cheek. A small blush rose as her skin tingled. "Heh, you still blush.." He placed his hand over the small bulge un her shirt. "Ho much longer?"

"Seven months.." She leaned her head against his shoulder. "They said it's a boy."

Leon couldn't how excited and pleased he was. He left her side and walked around the room, speaking with the excitement of a small boy on Christmas awaiting his presents. He looked at her, his eyes shining brightly. "What should we name him?" He walked back to her and clasped his hand around hers.

"I think we should name him Kiro."

Leon nodded. "That name sounds just perfect." He pulled her into a kiss. They left the apartment and walked down the street hand in hand.

End

AN: Okay, it was really short, but sweet, right? XD Thanks to all my reviewers. Especially Spades, whom without her constant badgereing I may never have gotten this done. X3


End file.
